The present invention relates to a device for joining a first and a second component while leaving a joining gap and comprising automatic compensation of joining gap tolerances.
A great variety of such devices comprising automatic tolerance compensation are known, see for example EP 0 176 663 B1, DE 42 24 575 C2, DE 101 51 383 A1, DE 201 19 0012 U and DE 203 14 003 U. They enable a screw connection between two components and at the same time provide for automatically compensating joining gaps between the customarily pre-assembled two components due to manufacturing and/or mounting tolerances. Although numerous such devices have proven themselves in practice, there is room for improvement at least with respect to one of the following properties: manufacturing costs, number of individual parts, simplicity of the structure, required space, operational reliability.